jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek123kocham/Mój kumpel Czkawka
'Prolog' ''' '''Rok 2012. Miasto Berk. Pewien nastoletni chłopak w wieku 17 lat wracał właśnie ze szkoły. Każdy narmalny człowiek pomyslałby, że idzie prosto ze szkoły do domu, lecz on ma inne zwyczaje. Prosto ze szkoły zmieszył do starego i opuszczonego niedaleko własnego. Chłopak codziennie tam przebywał i nie bał się tego miejsca. Na piętrze budynka w jednej z szafek nocnych trzymał 10 starych zegarków. Każdy z nich był taki sam. Znalazł je w wieku 10 lat i trzyma je tam do tej pory. Chłopak wszedł do środka. Poszedł schodami na górę, po czym zmierzył w kierunku pokoju z zegarkami. Podłoga skrzypiała pod jego nagami, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Kiedy już dotarł na miejsce, otworzył szafkę i wyjął wszystkie z zegarków obracając je w dłoniach. Czuł jakby te zegarki miały w sobie jakąś niezwykłą i magiczną siłę, ale z racji tego, że nie wierzył w magię, to ignorował to uczucie. Chłopak nazywał się Czkawka. Czkawka Haddock. Był to miły, mądry i dobry nastolatek z mnóstwem przyjaciół, jednak on wolał siedzieć sam w ciszy. Taki typ samotnika. Chłopak mial kasztaowe z połyskiem rudego włosy i zielono-trawiaste oczy. Czkawka po chwili oglładania swoich zegarków odłożył je na swoje miejsce, po czym zamknął mało tajną skrytkę. Nastolatek miał już zamiar iść do domu, kiedy usłyszał nagle głośny trzask pod swoimi stopami. Niestety nie zdążył zareagować, ponieważ spadł razem z popękanymi deskami do samej piwnicy. Głową walnął o poukładane w stosik cegły i niestety ale bez braku pomocy w ciągu godziny zmarł. Jego rodzina dowiedziała się tego dzień później. Przyjaciele również. Zegarków chłopaka nie znalazł nikt, do czasu. I nikt róznież nie wiedział, jakie posiadają one zdolności... Rok 2014. Miasto Berk. Hej nazywam się Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. Mam 18 lat, blond włosy, które zawsze plotę w gruby warkocz i niebieskie niczym niebo oczy. W Berk mieszkam od urodzenia tylko, że teraz przeprowadzam się w inny koncik tego pięknego miasta. Na szczęście będę mogła się dalej spotykać ze starymi znajomymi. Według osób które mnie znają jestem bardzo odważna. Nie jestem typek kobiety która piszczy na bidok myszy czy pająka lub boi się sama oglądać horrory. Nie boje się chodzić po cmentarzu po północy lub wejść na stary strych. Wedlug mnie człowiek powienien bać się żywych, a nie zmarłych. Ale wracając, właśnie niechętnie wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do szafy. Dziś kolejny dzień szkoły, ale na szczęście mamy już tylko tydzień do wakacji. Jej! Wyjęłam z szafy wszystkie potrzebne mi rzeczy i już miałam zmierzyć do łazienki, kiedy wyjrzałam rzez okno. Dziesiejsza pogoda jest nie za fajna. Zero słońca tylko chmury zapowiadające deszcz. Wrr...a pogodynka w telewizji mówiła, że ma być około 30 stopni ciepła i bezchmurnie! Ehh i humor mi przez to spadł. I wtem co widzę. Na przeciw naszego domu stoi jakiś stary i wygląda na to, że opuszczony dom. Hmm, chyba pójdę go sprawdzić. Ale to po szkole. Wyszłam w końcu z pokoju i ruszyłam do łazienki. Założyłam na siebie białą bluzę z czarną kokardką po lewej stronie przy szyi, czarne leginsy i buty za kostki na obcasie. Zrobiłam sobie jeszcze lekki makijaż i wyszłam. Na dole usłyszałam jeszcze swoją mamę. Pewnie robi śniadanie. Zeszłam więc do kuchni. Tak jak myślałam, już się tam krzątała. Usiadłam przy stole. -Hej!-przywitałam się. -Cześć. I jak pierwsza noc w nowy domu? -Yyy, ok. A co na śniadanko? -Jajecznica. Chcesz? -No. Po chwili przede mną leżał talerz z nałożonym jedzeniem. Wstałam jeszcze po widelczyk i zacząłem zajadać śniadanko. Mniam! Kiedy skończyłam jeść, włożyłam talerz do zlewu i ruszyłam na górę. Spakowałam plecak i poprowiłam jeszcze włosy. Miałam już schodzić, kiedy usłyszałam głośne wołanie. Podeszłam do okna o kogo widzę? Moją bandę. Machnęłam do nich ręką, dając tym znak, że już idę. Chwyciłam jeszcze swój telefon i wyszłam z domu. A jeśli niewiecie kto należy do mojej bandy, to już wyjaśniam: *Sączysmark: brązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy, typ narcyza, ale daje się z nim wytrzymać. *Mieczyk: Blond włosy, niebieskie oczy, jest to taki głupek, ale go lubię. Często mnie wkurza, ale...Ma też siostrę bliźniaczkę. *Szpadka: Blond włosy, niebieskie oczy, siostra bliźniaczka Mieczyka. Jest odrobinę, ale to odrobinę mądrzejsza od sweojego brata. *Śledzik: blond włosy, zielone oczy, najmądrzejszy z naszej bandy. Typ kujona. I to już wszyscy. Po chwili stałam już z nimi. -Hej! -Cześć!-przywitali się. -To co idziemy do szkoły? -No niestety.-mruknął Smark. -Już nie przesadzaj, jeszcze tylko parę dni. -Parę dłuuugich dni.-dalej jęczał. Ponownie spojrzałam na dom na przeciw. -Ejj, wiecie co to za dom?-wskazałam na stary budynek. -Dom jak dom, o co ci chodzi?-powiedział Mieczyk. -O to, że dlaczego go nie zburzą? Przecież stoi tak bezczynnie, a można by na jego miejsce postawić nowy. -Yyy, nie wiem. Może coś się tam stało, albo...-nie dokończył Śledzik, ponieważ został walnięty w brzuch przez Szpadkę. -Nic się tam nie stało. Nie suchaj Śledzika, to przygłup. Za dużo się dziś cukru nażarł.-mruknęłam blondynka. -Na pewno? Wydaje mi się, że coś przede mną ukrywacie. -Nic nie ukrywamy! Po prostu nie wiemy, dlaczego interesuje się ten dom. Chodźmy już lepiej do szkoły!-zawołał nie zadowolony Sączysmark. Oni coś przede mną ukrywają i ma to związek z tym domem, Teraz już mam pewność, że muszę tam pójść. Zaczęłam iść za nimi. Może się jeszcze czegoś dowiem, ale to już takim małym podstępem. -Wiecie co, wczoraj jak się rozpakowywałam, to z jednego kartonu wyleciała mi kartka z jedym z moich szkiców i poleciała prosto na teren tego budynku. Chyba pójdę po nią po szkole. -Nie!-krzyknęli wszyscy. -O co wam wszystkim chodzi? O czym mi nie mówicie?! -No bo...chodzą takie legendy, że w tym domu straszy. Każdy kto tam wejdzie zastrasza jakiś demon. Zginął tam też taki jeden chłopak i jest podejrzane, że to właśnie ten demon go zabił. -Znaliście tego chłopaka. -Możmy o tym nie gadać!? Masz tam po prostu nie chodzić i tyle, tak?!-wrzasnął Smark. Łał takiej reakcji po nim się nie spodziewałam. -Dobrze.-mruknęłam. Dalej szliśmy już w ciszy. W szkole zachwoywaliśmy się już normalnie, chodź cały czas myślałam o tym domu. Muszę się dowiedzieć o co chodzi z tym demonem. Pewnie coś wymyślili, ale sprawdzić można. Wszystkie oceny sa już wystawione, więc dziś puścili nas godzinę wcześniej. Pani dyrektor...kocham panią! Spakowałam szybko książki z ławki i bez przebierania butów (zły człowiek! A panie woźne potem latają parę razy z mopami i szczotami, abyście na następny dzień mieli czysto! dop. aut.) wybiegłam ze szkoły. Reszta bandy umówiła się na lody, ale ja odmówiłam. Wsiadłam szybko do autobusu szkolengo i z jakimiś dzieciakami pojechaliśmy na najbliższy przystanek. Tam wysiadłam i udałam się na swoją ulicę. Udałam się jeszcze do domu, żeby zabrać jakieś potrzebne rzeczy. Np. latarkę, gaz pieprzowy i linę. Kto wie, co się tam może dziać. Rodzice są w pracy więc jeden problem z głowy. Ok, jestem gotowa. Wyszłam z domu. Rozejrzałam się jeszcze po okolicy, czy nie ma w pobliżu moich znajomych lub rodzciów. Pusto. I super. Przeszłam szybkim krokiem przez ulicę i weszłam na teren opuszczonego domu. Było strasznie cicho. Nie bałam się, ale coś mi nie grało w tym miejscu. Podeszłam powoli do drzwi i po mału je otworzyłam. Zaskrzypiały strasznie głośno, ale to nie jest teraz najważniejsze. Weszłam do środka. W domu było pełno strasznie ciemno i brudno, więc wyjąłem latarkę. Całe mnóstwo pajęczyn i kurzu. Fuj! -Halo?-zawołałam cicho. Może jednak ktoś tu jest? Perspektywa Czkawki -Halo?-usłyszałem ciche wolanie. No pięknie, znów ktoś tu przyszedł. Jestem duchem od dwóch lat i chronię wszystkich ludzi, żeby przypadkiem nie zginęli w ten sam sposób co ja. Ciężko mi jest stąd pozbywać, bo jestem tu cały czas sam, ale co mogę zrobić? Nikt mnie nie widzi, ani nie słyszy. Wstałem szybko z kąta w który siedziałem i zszedłem na dół. Plątała się tam jakaś młoda dziewczyna, w moim wieku. Jest bardzo ładna i młoda, więc tym bardziej nie mogę pozwolić, aby coś się jej stało. Dzięki umiejętnością ducha, wywołałem nie za duży wiatr, który powywalał wszystkie papiery z szafek. Jak się wystraszy to ucieknie i nigdy nie wróci...i nic się jej nie stanie, a to jest najważniejsze. Ona jednak się nie wystraszyła. -Wiatr.-oznajmiła. Super, odważna mi się trafiła. Cały czas stałem na schodach. Dziewczyna, zaczęła zmierzać w moją stronę. -Stój! Proszę, nie idź tam! Przeszła przeze mnie. Co ja mam robić!? Co ja mam robić?! Pobiegłem za nią. Na jednej z pajęczyn zauważyłem pająka. Może tak się jej stąd pozbędę. Dzięki wiatrowi, pająk wylądował na włosach dziewczyny. Ta jednak się tym nie przejełam. Zdjęła pajęczaka z głowy i odstawiła go na podłogę. Przekręciłem oczami. Zaczęła dochodzić do pokoju z którego spadłem do piwnicy. Dziewczyna dalej się zagłebiała. Strasznie się o nią boje. Podłoga skrzypiała pod jej nogami. Weszła do mojego pokoju. Nadal jest tam dziura, tylko że kiedyś podczas jednej burzy, wiatr zerwał jedną z desek na dachu i robi ona teraz taki przejście. Blondyna zacząłem po niej iść. Gdybym żył, to padł bym na zawał. Zaczęła podchodzić do szafki nocnej. Kiedyś coś w niej trzymałem, ale nie pamiętam już co. Niebieskooka otworzyła szufladę. Podszedłem do niej i zajrzałem tam razem z nią. Moje zegarki. Dziewczyna wzięła do ręki jeden z nich i otworzyła go. Nie działał już. -Moje zegarki.-powturzyłem na głos. Perspektywa Astrid Otworzyłam jednen z zegarków. Wydawały mi się one jakieś...magiczne. -Moje zegarki.-usłyszałam męski głos. Odwróciłam szybko głowę w tamtym kierunku i widzę jakiegoś chłopaka. Przed chwilą go tu nie było! Ale jak on się tam znalazł!? Zaczęłam się szybko cofać. Zapomniałam jednak, że stoję na desce i zaczęłam się chwiać. -Uważaj!-krzyknął, na co ja jeszcze bardziej się zachwiałam. Po chwili potknęłam się i zaczęłam spadać, ale na szczęście złapałam się jakiś plonczy czy cegoś takiego. Wisiałam tak między pierwszym, a drugim piętrem. Podemną była piwnica, lecz jeśli skoczę, to zginę. Zaczęłam głośno piszczeć. To chyba pierwszy raz w życiu, kiedy się boje. -Pomocy!!!-krzyczałam na cały głos. Chłopak stojący na górze na początku przeażony chwilę na mnie patrzył, po czym zaczął jakoś wymachiwać rękoma. Zaczęłam się bujać na boki. Z nikąd powstawał wiatr, a ja bujałam się coraz mocniej i mocniej, aż w końcu upadłam na podłogę. Żyję. Ja żyje! Zaczęłam głośno oddychać. Teraz już wiem co to strach. Po chwili przede mną stał ten sam chłopak co na górze. Wstałam, żeby nie było. -Uratowałeś mnie. Ale jak? -Ty mnie widzisz?-wydał się zaskoczony tym faktem. -No nie widoma to raczej nie jestem.-zaśmiałam się cicho. -Nie o to chodzi... -A o co? Podeszłam do niego i miałam go chwycić za rękę, kiedy moja dłoń przez niego przeniknęła. I znów ten stach. T-to duch! Odskoczyłam od niego jakieś dwa metry. - T-t-ty je-je-jesteś... -Duchem. Tak, jestem duchem. Ale lepiej już stąd idź, tu jest niebezpiecznie. -A ty? Przecież w tym domu ponoć jest demon. -Hahaha, demon?! Tu nie ma nikogo innego. Jestem tu tylko ja i chwilowo ty. -Zaraz, zaraz...to ty jesteś tym chłopakiem który zginął tu parę lat tamu,prawda? -Tak-wydał się smutny- Ale to nie ważne. Nie chce, aby ktoś skończył tak samo jak ja. -Czyli ty nie zastraszasz ludzi...ty ich ratujesz! -Po części. Jestem tu sam od dwóch lat. I nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego ty mnie widzisz? -Wcześniej cię nie widziałam. Dopiero tam na górze... -Kiedy wzięłaś zegarek! No jasne! Czyli one jednak są magiczne. -Magiczne? Sorry, ale nie wierze w magię. -Chyba zapominasz, że przed tobą stoi prawdziwy duch. -Przyznaje dobry argument, ale męczy mnie jedno pytanie...Skoro siedzisz tu sam od 2 lat, to dlaczego po prostu stąd nie wyjdziesz i pójdziesz w świat? -Chciałbym, ale nie mogę. Nie mogę wydostać się poza próg tego domu. -Przykro mi. -Nie potrzebie. Przyzwyczaiłem się już. -Przyzwyczaiłeś się być samotny? To okropne! -Za życia też taki byłem i teraz tego żałuje. -Może przyjdę do ciebie jeszcze później, bo teraz muszę już iść. -Chcesz siedzieć w starym opuczonym domu? -Opuszczony to on raczej taki nie jest.-zaśmialiśmy się. -A no nie. -A nie myślałeś może o tym, żeby coś tu naprawić? No wiesz, żeby nie musieć tak ciągle pilnować, żeby nikomu się nic nie stało? -Chciałbym, ale jako duch nie mogę niczego dotknąć. -To ja ci pomogę! Przyjdę do ciebie jutro i wyremontujemy ten domek. Nie pozwolę, aby jakiś duch mieszkał w takim burdelu. -Heh. Dzięki, ale wiesz, że nie musisz? -Oj muszę, muszę. Uratowałeś mi życie, jestem ci to winna. A tak w ogóle, nazywam się Astrid. Astrid Hofferson -Czkawka. Czkawka Haddock. -Miło poznać. No dobra, czas na mnie. -No, robi się już późno. Chodź odprowadzę cię do wyjścia. Zmierzyliśmy w stronę drzwi. Ten Czkawka wydawał się miłyi zabawny. Polubiłam go i co z tego, że jest duchem, w które do tąd nie wierzyłam. Heh. Kto by pomyślał? Podeszłam do drzwi. Miałam już wychodzić, kiedy przypomniało mi się, że mam jego zegarek. -Zapomniałabym. Zwracam zegarek. -chciałam położyć go na zakurzonym stoliku, kiedy Czkawka mnie powstrzymał. -Nie. Weź go. Bez niego nie będziesz mnie widzieć, ani słyszeć. Od dziś jest twój.-uśmiechnął się. -Dziękuje. -włożyłam zegarek do kieszeni- No dobra, to ja spadam. Pa! -Pa! I wyszłam. Łał. Ale jest już ciemno. Mam nadzieje, ze rodziców jeszcze nie ma w domu, bo mnie zabiją, za tak późne wracanie do domu, ale w końcu byłam tylko na przeciw, więc...Nikomu nie powiem o Czkawce. I tak mi nikt nie uwierzy, że zaprzyjaźniłam się z duchem. Jeszcze wyślą mnie do wariatkowa. Światła w domu są nie pozapalane, więc jeszcze nikogo nie ma. Uff. Weszłam spokojnie do domu. Pusto. Ja mam dziś za dużo szczęścia. Z ulgą udałam się na górę, a stamtąd do swojego pokoju. Tam położyłam się na łóżku i zasnęłam. Następnego ranka jak zwykle udałam się do szkoły. Już nic nie wspominałam znajomym o tym domu, tylko o takich ludzkich sprawach. Nauczyciele marudzili coś o tym dlaczego pracy domowej nie odrobiłam, ale przecież nie powiem, że nie mogłam, ponieważ byłam w starym domu i rozmawiałam z duchem. Wyśmialiby mnie. Powiedziałam więc, że zapomniałam i po sprawie. Teraz się już nie przejmuje ocenami bo są już wystawione i nic się nie zmieni. Kiedy zadzwonił już ostatni dzwonek nie czekając na przyjaciół wybiegłam ze szkoły i pobiegłam do Czkawki. Kiedy dotarłam na miejsce, już na luzie otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do środka. -Halo?! Czkawka?! Gdzie jesteś?!-zawołałąm -Na górze!-usłyszałam odpowiedź. Tak jak powiedział zmierzyłam na górę. Zaczęłam zerkać do pokoi, aby go znaleść. W końcu znalazłam go na strychu. -Hej! Co robisz? -Cześć. Popatrz. -wskazał na dziórę w dachu. -Co tu się stało? -Jakieś dzieciaki rzucały cegłami w dom w nocy, a racji tego, że te deski ledwo już stoją, to rozwalenie dachu nie sprawiło im problemu. -Przykro mi. Ale dziś biorę się do roboty i dom będzie jak nowy. -Dziękuje. Nawet nie wiesz jak to jest mieszkać tu samemu przez dwa lata. -Nie wiem i nie chce wiedzieć. Ale teraz ja będę tu przychodzić...codziennie, jeśli chcesz? -Jeśli masz czas... -Niedługo wakacje, więc mam go aż za dużo-zaśmiałam się. I tak minął ten tydzień. Codziennie po szkole przychodziłam do Czkawki i po mału remontowałam jego dom. Niedawno skończyłam naprawiać dach i jestem z siebie dumna. Szczerze, to myślałam, że skończy się poprzyczepianymi deskami zasłaniającymi dziórę, a tu proszę, dach jak nowy! Ma się smykałkę po dziadku, który był budowniczym. Właśnie trwa uroczystość zakończenia roku szkolnego. W głowie siedzi mi tylko myśl, żeby jak najszybciej odwiedzić Czkawkę. Strasznie się z nim zaprzyjaźniłam. Powiedział, że z wyglądu nigdy się nie zmieni, a tak naprawdę niedługo będzie kończył 19 lat. Jest o rok starszy ode mnie. Szkoda tylko, że jest duchem, to przedstawiłabym go moim znajomym. Ale wracając. Pani dyrektor poprosiła w końcu naszego woźnego o ostatni dzwonek. Po chwili w całej sali słychać było wymarzony dźwięk i wiwaty. Ja tam się jakoś super tym nie przejęłam tylko szybko pobiegłam w stronę domu. Perpsktywa Sączysmarka -Astrid!-krzyczałem, ale ona nie słyszała. Zapomniała swojej torebki z telefonem i portfelem. -Co się z nią ostatnio dzieje? Znika na całe dnie. Od tygodnia nie widujemy jej poza szkołą. -Nie wiem. Może chodźmy za nią? -Chcesz ją śledzić?-zdziwił sie Śledzik. -Jeśli chcemy zobaczyć ją chodź raz przez te wakacje, to wyboru nie mamy. A po za tym i tak musimy oddać jej torebkę. -Racja. To biegniejmy! I pobiegliśmy. Astrid była daleko od nas, ale dawaliśmy radę. Kiedy już zwolniła, schowaliśmy się za krzakami i patrzyliśmy co robi. Stała na środku ulicy między swoim a opuszczonym domem, który wyglądał jakoś tak trochę lepiej. Jakby ktoś go remontował. Miałem nadzieje, że skeci w prawo, a ta idzie w lewo, do starego domu. A mówiłem jej, że ma tam nie chodzić! Dałem znak reszcie, że idziemy. Astrid weszła do środka. My byliśmy jakieś 10m. za nią. Przyznaje trochę się bałem tego miejsca, ale to z jednego powodu...Powiem wam co to za powód, ale to kiedy indziej. No więc weszliśmy do środka. O dziwo w domu było czyściej niż sądziłem. Może Astrid zrobiła sobie tu coś w rodzaju bazę, czy coś takiego? Wtem usłyszeliśmy głos z góry. Przyłożyłem sobie palec do ust, dając reszcie znak, aby byli cicho. Wszedłem pierwszy po schodach i zacząłem wchodzić na górę. Kiedy byłem już a szczycie schodów, zauważyłem Astrid. Ona nas jeszcz nie zauważyła. Jakoś dziwnie się zachowywała. Siedziała po turecku na podłodzę i się śmiała. Wyglądała jakby gadała z powietrzem. -...ogólnie się cieszę, że jest już koniec szkoły, bo będę mieć więcej czasu, aby tu przyjść i kończyć remont.-gadała. Do kogo ona gada? Przecież tam nikogo nie ma! W końcu ciekawość wygrała i ujawniłem się. Astrid wyglądała na zaskoczoną. -Smark?! Co wy tu robicie?! Śledziliście mnie!? Perpsktywa Astrid Rozmawiam sobie z Czkawką, o tym jak to się cieszę, że mam teraz dwa miesiące wolnego, a tu nagle moja banda wpada do pokoju. -Smark?! Co wy tu robicie?! Śledziliście mnie?! -naprawdę się wkurzyłam. -No..yyy...by my...chcieliśmy ci oddać torebkę...A tak w ogóle, to my powinniśmy zadawać pytania! Z kim ty do jasnego Thora rozmawiasz?! -Yyy...-spojrzałam na Czkawkę. Patrzył na moich przyjaciół z takim szokiem i zainteresowaniem. O co mu chodzi? Pomógłby mi. -Na co patrzysz?-zdziwiła się Szpadka. -Eee, na nic. -To może nam odpowiesz na pytanie? -Sama nie wiem jak wam to wyjaśnić. -Smark?-odezwał się Czkawka.-Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka? -Co? Skąd ty ich znasz?-zdziwiłam się. -T-to moi przyjaciele za życia. Przyjaźnicie się? -Yyy, tak. Zaraz, czyli ty się z młodszymi przyjaźniłeś? -Ponoć wiek jest nie ważny... -Yyy, Astrid z kim ty rozmawiasz?-zapytał zdezoriętowany Śledzik. -Zaraz, skoro jeden z zegarków działa, to może i reszta.-zignorowałam poprzednie pytania. -Możliwe.Sprawdź to.-poprosił. Dalej ignorując resztę, podeszłam do szafki nocnej. Naprawiłam już dziurę do której wpadłam. Otworzyłam szufladę i wyjęłam z niej cztery zegarki. Z wielką nadzieją podeszłam do przyjaciół i podałam im po jednym. Byli zdezoriętowani. -Po co nam to? -Otwórzcie je.-uśmiechnęłam się. Nadal nie wiedzieli o co chodzi, ale spełnili moją prośbę. Po chwili wszyscy stali bladzi jak ściana. Czyli zobaczyli Czkawkę. Ten jak na zawołanie podszedł do mnie. -Cz-Cz-Czkawka?-zdębiał Smark. -Czyli jednak działają.-ulżyło nam (Astrid i Czkawce dla niekumatych ;) dop.aut.) -No dobra, chłopaki, to może po mału. Tak tu jest Czkawka.-zaczęłam ich jakoś...uspakajać? -Astrid wychodzimy! -krzyknął Smark, po czym chwycił mnie za rękę i razem z resztą wyciągneli z domu. Prostestowałam, ale to nic nie dawało. Czkawka szedł za nami, a co oni przyśpieszali, lecz kiedy wyszliśmy z domu, to nie mógł iść dalej. -Puście mnie!!!- i o dziwo się zatrzymali. Łał! Nie sądziałam, że zadziała. -Masz już nigdy, ale to nigdy nie przychodzić do tego domu, rozumiesz!!!?-wrzasnął Sączysmark. -Nie jesteś moim ojcem i nie będziesz mi rozkazywał! Naprawdę nie wiem o co wam chodzi?! Przecież to Czkawka, wasz przyjaciel!! -Posłuchaj. Czkawka nie żyje. Zginął w tym domu dwa lata temu, a ten koleś... -To Czkawka, zrozumcie bałwany! -Ale przecież on zginął! -I zginął! Tylko został duchem, który nie może opuścić tego domu. Nawet nie chce wiedzieć, jak on się musi teraz czuć. Nie wiem jak wy, ale to mój przyjaciel i ponoć wy też nimi jesteście! Wkurzyli mnie. Zdenerwowana wróciłam do Czkawki. Biedak siedział przy stole z rękoma na czole. Wyglądał na zmartwionego i smutnego. -Jak się trzymasz? -przysiadłam się do niego. -Ok. To chyba jednak nie był najlepszy pomysł. -Nie przejmuj się. Dla nich to był po prostu szok. Oswoili się z faktem, że nie żyjesz i że nigdy cię już nie zobaczą, a teraz... to jest po prostu trochę dla nich za dużo. -Wiem, wiem. Ale nie rozumiem jednej rzeczy...Dlaczego skoro jestem duchem to tak zabolało? -Nie wiem. Wtem do środka weszła banda. -Czego tu chcecie?-zapytałam surowo. -My chcieliśmy przeprosić. To trochę dla nas za dużo jak na jeden dzień.-popatrzył na Czkawkę. -Nie szkodzi. Przebaczamy wam, prawda Czkawka?-spopstrzyłam na szatna. -Prawda.-odpowiedział cicho. Był jakiś taki nie swój. Taki...nieśmiały. -Czkawka wszystko gra? -Tak, tak. -Na pewno? Przecież słyszę, że coś jest nie tak. -Nie ważne, to sprawa między mną a nimi. -To ty nie wiesz?-zdziwił się Smark. -Czego nie wiem? -Chodzi ci o Sarę, prawda? -Tak. -No bo ona była z tobą tylko po to, aby się na mnie zemścić. I to jest właśnie druga sprawa, po którą tu przyszliśmy. Chciałbym cię przeprosić za tamtą kłótnie. -Nic się nie stało.-uśmiechnął się lekko. -Ale o co chodzi z tą Sarą? Kto to był?-zapytałam. -Sara to była dziewczyna Smarka.-odpwiedział Czkawka. -Kiedyś widziała jak rozmawiam z jedną taką dziewczyną z naszej klasy i myślała że ją zdradzam. Była chorobliwie zazdrosna. No i w ramach zemsty na mnie, na moich oczach zaczęłam całować się z Czkawką. Pokłóciliśmy się, bo nie wierzyłem mu. Myślałem że jest z nią pokryjomu. Zaczęliśmy się bić i nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie. I jeszcze tego samego dnia on...-ostatnie powiedział już ciszej. -A tak w ogóle jak to się stało?-zaciekawił się Śledzik. -Tamtego dnia jak zawsze przyszedłem tutaj. Poszedłem do swoich zegarków dzięki którym mnie widzicie, więc radzę wam ich nie zgubić. Kiedy je odłożyłem zarwała się pode mną podłoga, a ja nie zdązyłem zareagować i...spadłem. Dalej już tylkoc ciemość. Kiedy znów odzyskałem przytomność widziałem mnóstwo policji i karetkę. Do tego jeszcze jakis tłum ludzi. Chwyciłem się za głowę. Siedziałem na piętrze tego budynku. Nic nie pamiętałem. Wtem koło mnie przeszła dwójka ubranych na biało ludzi. Nieśli coś na noszach. Wstałem i chciałem ich zapytać co tu się stało, ale mnie nie słyszeli. Popatrzyłem na to co niosą i zobaczyłem...siebie. Swoje ciało. Wtem wszystko wróciło. Cały ten wypadek. Cała moja głowa była w krwi. Meżczyźni wyszli z domu. Chciałem ruszyć za nimi, ale jakaś siła nie pozwoliła mi na to. Do tej pory nie mogę się stąd wydostać. Dopiero następnego dnia zrozumiałem że jestem duchem, a z tego załamania wyszedłem po paru tygodniach. -Chociaż wiemy, co się tak naprawdę stało. Policja ustaliła, że popełniłeś umyślne samobójstwo z powodu tej kłótni. Nawet nie wiesz ile żarło nas sumienie. -Nie tylko was. -To duchy mają uczucia? -Na to wygląda. A tak w ogóle, to dlaczego nie zburzą tej chałupy? Może chociaż tak udałoby mi się stąd wydostać. -Nie zburzają jej, ponieważ tą parcelę wykupił twój ojciec w ramach pamiątki po twojej śmierci. -To on się mną interesuje? Nie wierze. -To uwierz. Po twojej śmierci tak się załamał, że takiego to go nigdy nie widzieliśmy. -A mama?-zapytał z nadzieją, -Przykro mi Czkawka, ale zmarła miesiąc po tobie.-oznajmił smutno Smark. -Widzę, że przyjaźnie się z wami od roku, a jednak wszystkiego o was nie wiem.-wtrąciłam się. -A tak w ogóle, to co ty tu robisz? I jak odkryłaś tą zdolność zegarków? -To wszystko stało się od tego, że przyszłam tutaj. Nie widziałam jeszcze Czkawki, ale kiedy on z czego to wiem mnie powstrzymywał przed pójściem na górę, ja znalazłam sie na jednej niestabilnej desce. Kiedy znalazłam zegarki zaczęłam widzieć Czkawkę, no co się wystraszyłam... -Zaraz ty się wystraszyłaś?!-zdziwili się wszyscy oprócz Czkawki. -Możecie mi nie przerywać!? No i kiedy spadłam, to na szczęście chwyciłam sie jakiś plączy i tak się uratowałam. Potem nasz duszek dzięki swoim zdolnością wywołał wiatr i mnie całkowicie uratował. I w ramach wynagrodzenia, remontuje ten dom. Nie chce, aby Czkawka mieszkał w takich warunkach. -To dobry pomysł. My też możemy ci pomóc! -Byłoby cudownie. Jest tu jeszcze od groma roboty. -No to może już zaczynajmy. -Zgoda!-krzyknęliśmy wszyscy. Po czterech tygodnia remontowania domu Czkawki, mogliśmy uznać go za skończony. Podłoga już nie skrzypiała, dach nie jest już narażony na zawalenie się, ściany pomalowane i odnowione plus dzięki znajomemu elektrykowi działa tam również światło. Byliśmy dumni ze skończonej roboty. Jednak podczas remontu zdarzyło się parę wpadek. Na przykład źle przybiliśmy deski do dachu i musieliśmy wszystko robić od nowa, lub przy przyklejaniu tapety do ścian, Szpadkce przykleiła się reka do stołu i z godzinę ją odklejałyśmy. Czkawka również nam pomagał. Wiadomo, że brudne stanowisko pracy to złe stanowisko, więc szatyn dzięki wietrznym umiejętnością wywiewał piach, liście, i kurz z całego domu. Przez ten miesiąc bardzo się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. A nawet więcej. Po tym jak drugi raz uratował mi życie poczułam coś do niego. Wiem, że jest duchem i to kiepski pomysł, aby mu to mówić, ale co mam zrobić. Za każdym razem kiedy go widzę, mam motylki w brzuchu. Wielka szkoda, że nie mogę go dotknąć, przytulić. To trochę boli. A właśnie! Jesteście pewni ciekawi, jak drugi raz ocalił mi życie. No więc, kiedy naprawialiśmy skrzypiącą podłogę na piętrze, to poślizgnęłam się i już miałam wpaść do nieskończonej dzióry, kiedy poczułam silny wiatr, który popchnął mnie do przodu i uratował. Popatrzyłam w stronę źródła wiatru i ujrzałam Czkawkę. Ten szybko podbiegł do mnie i wypytywał mnie czy nic mi się nie stało, ale to tak trosliwym głosem, że z początku pomyślałam, że może jemu też na mnie zależy. Ale potem straciłam tą nadzieje. Nie wiem dlaczego. No ale wracając, właśnie idziemy z bandą ulicą. Musieliśmy wyskoczyć do sklepu po jakieś małe dekoracje do domu Czkawki. Kupiliśmy mu trochę kwiatków, ozdoby na firanki i takie tam. Przechodziliśmy przez uliczki, kiedy koło nas przeszło chyba małżeństwo. Wielki i postawny rudowłosy mężczyzna z długą brodą, a koło niego kobieta z brązowymi włosami związanymi w dwa warkocze. Sączysmark z resztą zdębieli trochę na ich widok. Zatrzymałam się razem z nimi i czekałam, czego tym razem się dowiem. Oni mnie już niczym nie zaskoczą. -Pani żyje!?-zdziwił się Smark. -Witajcie kochani. Tak wiem, macie pewnie teraz wiele pytań jak każdy kogo dziś spotkałam, ale musiałam wyjechać na te dwa lata. Nie mogłam się pogodzić ze śmiercią Czkawki i chciałam od tego wszystkiego odpocząć, więc upozorowałam swoją śmierć i wyjechałam do Grecji. Przed wczoraj wróciłam.-powiedziała z nutką smutku. -To nie mogła pani po prostu nam tego powiedzieć tylko robić takie rzeczy?-zapytał Śledzik. -Nie radziłam sobie z tym wszystkim. Nadal jest mi ciężko, po stracie jedynego dziecka, ale skoro Czkawka tak postanowił...że jest mu źle w tym życiu, to nie chce stać mu na przeszkodzie. Myślałam, że daliśmy mu wszystko czego chciał.-uśmiechnęła się smutno. -Proszę pani, bo chodzi o to...że Czkawka nie popełnił samobójstwa...to był wypadek.-powiedziałam, chodź nie za bardzo znałam małżeństwa. -Co?! Ale jak to?!-zaczęła wypytywać z mężem. Wtem kiedy miałam już im odpowiadać, Smark z resztą pożegnali się z dorosłymi i zaczęli ciągnąć mnie zdala od nich. Kiedy w końcu straciliśmy ich z oczu zatrzymaliśmy się. -Czy ty zgupiałaś?!-odezwali się churem. -Ale o co wam chodzi? -O to, że prawie wygadałaś się, że Czkawka...no wiesz. -Ale oni chyba mają prawo o tym wiedzieć. W końcu to ich syn. -Ale nie chcemy, aby tym razem naprawdę dostali zawału! -Nie chcecie, aby mogli się chociaż ze sobą pożegnać. Myślę, że Czkawka i jego rodzice bardzo by tego chcieli. Wy mieliście szansę i nadal możecie z nim rozmawiać. A oni nawet nie wiedzą, że jest teraz duchem i mogą się z nim dogadać. -Chłopaki, ona chyba ma racje. Może dajmy im tą szansę. -No dobra. Poczekajcie, ja po nich pobiegnę.-powiedział Smark i po chwili zniknął. * * * -Możecie nam w końcu wyjaśnić, gdzie nas ciągniecie?-zaczął niecierpliwić się pan Stoik. -Jeszcze chwilka. Mamy dla państwa niespodziankę.-powiedział Mieczyk. Po chwili doszliśmy do domu Czkawki. Teraz wyglądał jak nowy. -Odnowiliście ten dom? Tylko po co? Przecież nikt w nim nie mieszka. -To nie o to chodzi. Wejdźcie do środka. Otworzyłam grzecznie drzwi i zaprosiłam gości. Postawiłam zakupy na stole i pobiegłam na górę. W pokoju Czkawki, spotkałam samego właścieciela domu. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja do niego. -Cześć Astrid.-przywitał się. -Hej.-powiedziałam krótko, po czym podbiegłam do szuflady z zegarkami, których zostało 5, ale od teraz 3. Wyciągnęłam potrzebne 2 i zaczęłam zmierzać na dół. -Po co ci zegarki? Któreś z chłopaków zgubiło swoje?-zdziwił się szatyn. -Nie. Posłuchaj, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Zostań tutaj.-powiedziałam podekscytowana, po czym zeszłam na dół. Zdezoriętowana niespodzianka ukochanego, rozmawiała właśnie z resztą. Podeszłam do nich i podałam do rąk zegarki. -Po co nam one?-zapytał Stoik. -Otwórzcie je i chodźcie za mną.-poprosiłam, po czym zaczęłam zmierzać ponownie w stronę schodów. Małżeństwo posłuchało mnie, chodź kompletnie nie wiedzieli o cho mi chodzi. Kiedy w końcu byliśmy na górze, pierwsza weszłam do pokoju i kazałam chwilkę zaczekać państwu. Na środku pokoju stał Czkawka. Podeszłam do niego, a po jego minie widziałam, że chce wyjaśnień. -No dobra posłuchaj, przyprowadziłam ci kogoś. -Kogo niby? Egzorcystę? -Bardzo zabawne. Perpsktywa Stoika -No dobra posłuchaj, przyprowadziłam ci kogoś.-usłyszałem głos tej niecałej Astrid. -Kogo niby? Egzorcystę?-usłyszałem męski głos. Był mi tak bardzo znany. Gdzie ja go słyszałem? Taki miał chyba Czkawka, ale przecież on...Ale to niemożliwe, aby on... -Proszę wejść.-usłyszałem po chwili. Perpsktywa Czkawki Po chwili do pokoju weszli...moi rodzice. Na mój widok zbladli jak nigdy. Ale przecież mama podobno nie żyje?! Popatrzyłem z lekkim szokiem na Astrid. Nie wiem jak ona, ale ją kocham, ale to może kiedy indziej. -Proszę powiedz, że to nie im dałaś te zegarki.-stęknąłem. -Dokładnie.-uśmiechnęła się. Nie byłem za bardzo zachwycony ich wizytą. Mamę to mi jeszcze miło widzieć, ale ojca...ani trochę. Jak dla mnie, mógłby o mnie zapomnieć i nigdy nie wracać. Po chwili zauważyłem, że mama zaczęła się do mnie powoli zbliżać, jakby nie dowierzała własnym oczą. Uśmiechnąłem się smutno. Kiedy wyciągnęła rękę, aby dotknąć mojej twarzy... -Proszę nie.-odsunąłem się do tyłu. Nie chciałem, aby jej ręka przeze mnie przeniknęła. To nie miłe uczucie, kiedy ktoś ci bliski nie może cię dotknąć, ani przytulić. Mama zabrała rękę lekko przerażona. Żadno z nas się nie odzywało. W końcu ciszę przerwała Astrid. -Posłuchajcie, wiem że widzicie tu teraz Czkawkę, ale chodzi o to, że on tak naprawdę nie żyje. Jest duchem i żadno z nas nie może go dotknąć.-wyjaśniła. -Ale jak to duchem? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania